The Mirror
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: StarGate/Harry Potter Crossrover. Samantha "meets" someone who is important for her and who she misses so much. Set at the end of the series.


_**Hello, readers**  
_

_First, I would like to thank to my beta-reader for her help. Arones, I am so glad you are still as patient with me as you were at the very start.  
I wrote another short story, this time it's about Sam discovering something mysterious. This piece is a crossrover between StarGate and Harry Potter. I hope you will like it. Let me know what you think and send me a review. Thank you, every opinion is appreciated.  
_

_Your Sammie_**_  
_**

* * *

**_The Mirror_**

* * *

Cold penetrated her hands from the massive handle she was holding in her palms. She opened the door slightly and a squeaky noise revealed that the door hadn't been opened for a very long time. The woman peeked into a cold, darkened room and walked in on her toes. Actually, she squeezed through a narrow slit as if she was afraid to open the door wider than necessary. She didn't know what to expect and took quiet steps.

She stopped in the middle of the room, and her gaze traveled across the whole space that surrounded her. She was feeling strange as if her skin could feel the breath of a ghost from the past, memories of people who used to live here. With fingers, she rubbed her arms trying to warm herself up. She was cold and regretted she didn't take the sweater which was still lying on her bed. She was tired, it was around three o'clock in the morning. She had trouble sleeping for some time now. She would wake up every night screaming and sweaty because of the nightmares which filled every night. After that, she sat in the dinning room with a cup of tea until the morning.

Rubbing her eyes she tried to push the tiredness away then turned around once more to explore the room properly. The walls were painted with light blue colour, but the plastering faded away here and there, and the past paints became visible. Decorative circular columns that had a supportive function were gracing the room. Her gaze followed them, and her eyes stopped at the unidentifiable object.

Sam could only guess what she was looking at. A wardrobe covered with a huge cloth? Her curiousity made her step closer. She touched the canvas, clasped it firmly in her hands, and then stopped breathing. She pulled the cloth to the ground fast and an old, gigantic mirror sparkled in front of her.

Taking few steps back, Sam looked into her reflection which waved slightly on the shiny surface. She touched her lips, and her reflection imitated her. Sam stretched her hand out and touched the bright area. Her image did the same. Finally, she took a deep breath. She swung her head unbelievingly from side to side. What she was thinking? What she was afraid of?

She lowered her eyes and looked on her barefoot feet which were incredibly cool. She always forgot to take her warm slippers when she went for her night trip across the house. This room, she was standing in, was built from marble; cold blue marble. She turned to leave when she saw a reflection of someone else standing beside her. She rapidly whirled to the side where she assumed the person would be. Nobody was there. She turned to the other side, but even then she didn't see anyone. Scared, Sam slowly turned back to the mirror with a feeling that she was being watched. Sam took a deep breath. Her head lifted, her eyes looked directly into the mirror. In the first few seconds she saw only her reflection. After a brief moment there was another image of a human being appearing next to her. She got scared and the first thing that came to her mind was escape. What she saw next convinced her to stay. Actually, she was rooted to the floor. Even though she wanted to lift her feet and run away, she simply coudn't. The face, of the figure that appeared next to her reflection was familiar to her. She looked more closely and she saw blue eyes, long blond hair, and a slim figure.

„My god," she blurted. „Mom?" she whispered and tears filled her blue eyes. Her hand reached the shiny surface to touch the other woman. Sam's mother's face saddened, and she also reached her hand out to touch her daughter.

„I miss you so much," Sam whispered and let the tears flow.

The figure approached Sam's reflection and put her hand on Sam's shoulder.

She hugged her. It was such a pleasant hug, warm and safe. Sam could feel her mom next to her. She was feeling so good but yet so sad. Her mom was close but yet so far away. Sam looked in the mirror and felt the presence of her mother. She grew up without her and the female presence was missed in their family. She missed her hugs, and her kisses on her forehead every night when she was falling asleep.

Suddenly a reflection of her father appeared at the left side.

Sam's eyes moved from her mom's image to Jacob's. Her heart was beating rapidly, her lungs couldn't inhale enough air. Her lips were parted, there was a little slit between the lower and upper lip, and Sam hoped she would be able to say something, but no words didn't come from her mouth. Closing her eyes, she remembered, how her father's touch felt, and how warm his hug was. There was nothing she asked for more than her family together again. All the evenings, when she, her parents and her brother Mark sat at the table and had dinner, every trip they planned together, these were the memories she saw now in front of her eyes.

Sam didn't have anything to be afraid of. She could see herself and her parents. Finally, she knew how it felt to have her parents beside her. It was as if everything around her, time, and the room walls ceased to exist and it was just her and her parents smiling at the mysterious mirror. There were no words comming from their mouths, but yet she knew they were with her.

* * *

_**The End**_


End file.
